


Caitlin and Emerald Archer

by hollowichigo25



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowichigo25/pseuds/hollowichigo25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Caitlin Snow didn't think she would ever fall in love again after the particle accelerator killed her fiancé but, when Oliver Queen's brother moves to Central City that begins to change. OCxCaitlin and BarryxThea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen the fastest man alive was late to work again. “Sorry I’m late Joe” he said as he entered what was left of the crime scene since it was a building door cased in ice. Joe looked at Barry and said “Its fine don’t worry about it so we got a building encased in ice do you think another meta-human”. 

Barry gave the building a once over before saying “did we get everyone out”. Joe smiled and said “yes everyone got out before the door froze so everyone is fine”. “Excuse me, are you Detective West” a voice said behind them. Joe and Barry turned around and noticed a lad no older than Barry standing in front of them. He had short black hair and he was wearing a black-shirt and black skinny jeans and had a sleeve tattoo on his right arm. Joe said “Yes that would be me who’s asking”. “Captain Singh sent me over to help you with that” the lad said pointing at the door. “Oh and I’m Nathan by the way” he said holding out his hand.

Joe’s eyes widened and he said “Oh I’m sorry I forgot you were joining us today had a lot on my mind”. “I’m Barry Allen and I didn’t catch your last name”. “Do I really have to tell you the last time I told someone my full name the kind of went mad” Nathan said rubbing the back of his head.

Barry raised an eyebrow and looked at Joe and, Joe whispered “his last name is Queen”. Barry’s eyes widened and he looked at Nathan who was looking anywhere but them and said “Queen as in you know Oliver Queen”. “He’s my brother” Nathan muttered. Barry held his hand out and said “Nice to meet you Nathan”. Nathan smiled and shook his hand.  
“So either this building has about 20 fridge freezers in it or the manager didn’t pay for the central heating” Nathan said while he was examining the door. Barry and Joe laughed a little and Barry said “It will take more than 20 to freeze a door. Joe looks at Nathan and notices that he has the exact same face Barry does when he thinks of something weird or to do with meta-humans.

“Hey what wrong you think of something” Joe says to Nathan as they make their way back to the police department. Nathan stops and says “Right this is going to sound weird right but, I think the person who did it either made or stole a gun that shoots ice”. Barry and Joe look at each other with wide eyes. “Yeah I know crazy” Nathan said. Barry’s phone began to ring and he looked at it and the caller ID said Cisco and he said “I’ve just got to take this its Cisco”. 

Joe patted Nathan on the shoulder and said “I’ve been living of crazy for a few days now so I won’t count out what you just said”. Nathan raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as Barry came back and said “there’s a problem at star labs and they need my help”. Barry gave Joe a look and he nodded his head. Barry walked off around the corner then sped off to star labs.

Joe turned to Nathan and said “Do you need a lift back”. Nathan shook his head and said “No it’s fine I’ve got my motorbike so I will meet you back there ok. Joe nodded his head and gave him his number so he could get in touch with him when a crime happens. Nathan gave him his and he walked off to his bike.

Barry sped into the store that got robbed and skidded to a stop. “Arghhh” he said as he came in contact with the desk.  
“Barry you ok” a voice said through his ear piece. Barry picked himself of the floor and said “Yeah Cait I’m fine there’s just a lot of ice on the floor”. “Search the place to see if you can find anything apart from the ice” another voice said “Roger that Cisco” Barry said as he ran around looking for stuff.

A crack of the ice near the front door caught his attention. “Someone’s here” he whispered into the mic. Barry sped out of the door and tried to punch the guy but he dodged. The guy jumped over the back of Barry and hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground.  
Barry span around on the floor and looked to see the guy perched on the desk with a bow and arrow pointed at him. “I’m not here to hurt you” he said. To prove the point he wasn’t, he took the arrow out of his bow and put it back into his quiver and jumped of the desk. “So why are you here then” Barry asked as he stood up. “The same reason you’re here” the hooded man said.

“I’m trying to stop this guy from hurting anyone” Barry said. The hooded guy stopped looking around and turned towards Barry. He quickly pulled an arrow out of his quiver and fired it. Barry went to stop the arrow but he flew passed him and hit something behind him. He turned around to see the arrow was buried into someone’s shoulder and was pinning him to the wall. He walked over to him and said “Who do you work”.

“I’m not telling you shit if he finds out he will kill me” the man said. The hooded guy twisted the arrow into the guys shoulder further and said “I would be more worried about what I’m going to do to you if I don’t get an answer”. “Ok I give in his name is Leonard Snart please don’t hurt” the bloke cried out in pain. The hooded guy punched the bloke and walked passed Barry and Barry said “Did you really need to torture him”. “I got the name didn’t I” he said.  
Barry went to reply but the hooded guy said “Well I can hear sirens in the distance which means we have to leave”. Barry said “What are we going to do about…” he trailed of when he turned around to face the hooded guy and he was gone.

Back at Star Labs

“So let me get this straight, you had a run in with a modern day Robin Hood and he saved you because you didn’t see the guy behind you even though you checked the place and he also got the name behind the recent attacks”. Caitlin said to Barry.

Barry rolled his eyes and said “Yes for like the fifth time Cait, how many times are you going to ask me”. “Sorry it’s kind of a lot to take in was he a Meta” Caitlin said while sitting down. “No I don’t think so I mean if he was a Meta, he wouldn’t be using a bow and arrow would”.  
“Robin Hood” Cisco suddenly blurted out. “What” Barry and Caitlin said at the same time. “I’m naming him Robin Hood” Cisco said. “Well you do that just if you ever see him don’t say it him you might just end with an arrow through you” Caitlin said. “Well I’m needed at the crime scene so I will see you guys later” Barry said as he ran off.

Crime Scene

“Where’s Queen” Singh said as he walked through the door. “Right here Captain” Nathan said walking through the door. “Now we wait for Barry” Singh said as he ran a hand through his hair. “Sir Barry’s right behind me” Nathan said from the door way. Singh and Joe looked behind Nathan to see Barry walk through the door. “Sorry I’m late again” he said. “For once in your life Mr Allen you’re on time” Singh. “Is this the new guy” someone said to Joe. “Oh yeah Nathan this is Eddie”. Joe decided to go over everything they know and said “So we know it’s the same bloke and we have a modern day Robin Hood”. “A modern day Robin Hood where did you get that from” Nathan said.

Joe pointed behind Nathan and he turned around to see the bloke with an arrow through him. “Have you talked to him yet” Barry asked next to Nathan. “No we can’t he’s knocked out” Joe said as he was looking around the place. Eddie’s phone rang and he walked out of the shop to answer it. Nathan walked over to him and slapped the guys face a few times and said “Hey wake up”.

“Ahh I already told you his name is Leonard Snart please don’t hurt me” the bloke said. Joe noticed that Barry and Nathan’s face didn’t change when they found out his name and thought “I will have to question them two later”. “Hey there is another body…” Singh was cut off when the guy stood up grabbed his gun and said “Nobody moves or I will shoot him”. Nathan, Barry and Joe turned around to see him pointing the gun at Singh.

“Easy no one is going to hurt you so can you please put the gun down” Joe said while slowly walking forward. Barry noticed out the corner of his eye that Nathan was reaching for a knife. “What are you doing” Barry whispered to him. Nathan didn’t answer him instead, span the knife around in his hand and chucked it at the guy’s gun. The knife knocked the gun out of his hand and Singh quickly reacted and pulled his own gun out and pointed it at him.

“Nice shot” Barry said to Nathan once the man was in cuffs. Nathan looked at him and said Lucky shot that’s all it was”. Eddie walked back in the shop and looked at the four of them and said “Did I miss something”. Joe said “Nothing much who was on the phone”. “Looks like this fellow called Snart is attacking a cinema” Eddie said as they walked out of the shop. “I will meet you there” Nathan said as he walked over to his bike “How” Barry said. Nathan put on his helmet and said “I don’t know I’ll think of something and drove off”.

The Cinema

“What’s happening” Joe said to Nathan once they arrived. “Well Snart’s in there and people need help so I’m going to help them get to safety” Nathan said and he ran off to help them. Eddie did the same and Joe turned around to Barry and noticed he was already gone he smiled and ran to help Eddie and Nathan.  
Barry ran into the cinema and stopped in front of Snart. He turned around and said “I was wondering when you were going to show up where’s your partner in crime at”. “He’s not here it’s just you and me” Barry said. “That’s a shame I will just have to use this on you” Snart said as he turned around to reveal a gun. He shot it at Barry and ice streamed out of it and hit Barry in the chest.

“Shit Nathan was right” Barry thought as he back hit the wall. “Barry what’s wrong your vitals are dropping” Cisco said to him in his ear piece. Barry groaned as he flashed away and said “Snart’s got an ice gun and he struck me with it”. “Don’t let him hit you with it again” Caitlin said. Barry ran around the corner into Snart’s gun. “Game Over” he said.  
“Hey over here” a voice said. Barry and Snart turned to see the hooded man pointing his bow and arrow at him. “Drop the gun now”. Snart didn’t listen so the hooded man let his arrow fly into Snart’s leg. “Argh you will pay for this” Snart said as he ran away. Barry and the hooded man went to chase him but the ceiling started to collapse.  
The hooded guy ran over to Barry and said “Get us out of here now Scarlet”. Barry grabbed his arm and flashed them into the side ally.

“Scarlet really” Barry said to him as the hooded guy went to walk away. “You were red and it’s the first thing that came to mind” he said as he looked at him. “Thanks for saving me by the way” Barry said. The hooded guy nodded his head and started to walk away when Barry started to speak again. “Hey would you mind meeting me at Star Labs we could really use your help.  
The hooded guy thought for a minute before turning back around and said “Give me ten minutes and I will meet you there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Labs**

“So let me get this straight, Caitlin said while looking Barry. The hooded guy came and saved you again, again I might add, and then you took it upon yourself to invite him here” she finished.

Barry nodded his head and said “that about sums it up”. “There’s just one problem with that Barry, no-one has seen him the only thing we have was that arrow at the crime scene” Caitlin said to him

“So you think I’m making him up you think I’m crazy” Barry shouted at her.

“Barry no-one thinks you’re crazy it’s just hard to believe” Joe said to him.

“Don’t you take that tone with me Barry Allen all I’m saying is…” she was cut off when someone spoke behind her.

“He’s not crazy” the voice said. Caitlin yelped and spins around to see the hooded man standing in the door.

“Who named me Robin Hood” he asked. Cisco squeaked out an answer and said “That would be me”. He looked at Cisco for second before saying “Think of a better name”.

Cisco’s eyes widened before saying “So wait you’re not going to put an arrow through me”. “Who said I was going to put an arrow through you” the hooded guy asked. Cisco pointed to Caitlin.

The hooded guy looked at Caitlin before deciding to drop the whole conversation and walked over to her computer and said “What’s all this”. “This is all the information we have on Leonard Snart” Caitlin said from across the room. He looked up from the computer and stared at her.

Caitlin fidgeted under his gaze and said “What are you staring at”. “How about instead of standing over there you can come over here and show me maybe” the hooded guy said pointing at the screen. Everyone watched as she slowly made her way over to him and stood next to him.

The hooded guy looked over a Joe and said “Not planning on arresting me are you” Joe looked at him for second and said “No I’m not unless you start putting arrows through people and killing them then I will”. The hooded guy smirked and said “Those days are behind me just a word of advice no-one could catch me before and I doubt they could now”.

“Cisco, Joe can I have a word please” Barry said to them while pointing in a different room. “You know, for having a deep voice like that it doesn’t really suit you” Caitlin said while showing him the information.

“You think this is my real voice” the hooded guy said while looking at her. Caitlin turned and faced him and said “Is it”. He reached near his mouth and pressed a button. “I’ll let you be the judge of that” he whispered in a normal voice. Caitlin’s eyes widened but a shout from the other room stopped her from saying anything

“You did what” Barry shouted. “I should go and check on them” Caitlin said while walking away. “Hey before I go take this” the hooded guy said in his deep voice. She turned and noticed he was giving her a phone and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Use it when you or your friends need my help the numbers already in the phone so all you have to do is hit dial”. He said to her as he walked away.

_“Why did I do that”_ The hooded guy thought as he ran across some roofs and jumped into some ones back garden and through the back door. “Nate is that you” a voice said from upstairs. The hooded guy pulled his hood down and said “Yeah it’s me Thea”. He went downstairs and into the basement and started to change.

“So how did it go at star labs” Thea said once she was downstairs. Nathan pulled a t-shirt on over his head and said “Everything went fine Caitlin has the phone so if there in trouble she will ring me”.

“So this Caitlin was she cute” Thea said once they were back upstairs. Nathan stopped and said “What, Yeah anyway that’s beside the point Speedy does Ollie know you’re here” he finished his sentence while putting his beanie on his head.

Thea laughed and said “I may or may not have told him I was visiting you anyway, were you going”. “I’m meeting Barry and Joe at jitters if you want to come with me you can do” Nathan replied while picking up his phone and going to the front door. “Yeah I’ll come just so I can tease you some more” Thea said as she followed him out of the door.

They arrived at Jitters and Nathan’s phone rang and the ID said Barry. “Hey were you at we’re all waiting for you” Barry said as he answered. “Walking through the door now” Nathan said as he hung up.

“About time I haven’t introduced you to my friends at star labs yet” Barry said once Nathan and Thea had sat down. “I’m Cisco Ramon and I’m Caitlin Snow” they said. “I’m Nathan Queen and this is my sister Thea please to meet you, and before you ask yes Oliver Queen is our brother”. Nathan looked at his phone and noticed Oliver was calling and said “I got take this it’s my brother”. He didn’t move and answered the phone and said “Hey Ollie what’s up”.

Caitlin looked at him then at Thea and Thea said “Don’t worry Nate does it all the time when Oliver rings.” Plenty of questions came to Caitlin’s mind but the one she said was “Why”. Thea smirked and said “Because the only time Ollie rings Nate is if he wants something”.

“Is Thea there with you” Oliver said to Nathan once he picked up. “Gee Ollie not a phone call or text in a month and that’s the first thing you say to me”. Nathan noticed as he looked at the people in front of him was Cisco was randomly giving out names to Barry and Joe for some reason he didn’t know what was about and that Caitlin and Thea were staring at him. “Is she with you” Ollie asked again” Nathan gritted his teeth and said “Why don’t you ring Thea and ask her yourself”. He heard Ollie sigh before he said “All I want to know is if Thea is with you or not”. At this point Nathan had enough and said “Bite me” and he hung up the phone.

“How about the Vigilante” Nathan heard Cisco say. “What’s this about a vigilante” Nathan said joining in on the conversation. “Where thinking of a new name for the Robin Hood guy because apparently he didn’t like being called Robin Hood “Joe told him.

Nathan felt Thea bump her leg into his so he turned and looked at her to see her looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a known look. “How about Green Arrow he wears green”. Barry said. “Sounds pretty lame if you ask me” Nathan said. Thea stiffed a giggle and her phone began to ring the ID said Ollie. “I got to take this it’s my brother” she said as she stood up. Nathan sighed and said “Ok if he starts just hang up”.

“Hey are you ok you don’t seem to have a good relationship with him” Caitlin said to him as Thea walked off. Nathan looked up and said “I’m fine long story, I’ll tell you about it one day”.

**With Thea**

“Are you with Nate” Oliver said once Thea answered the phone. “Yes I am and next time you want to know where I am ring me or text me not Nate”. She heard Oliver sigh and he said “look Speedy I didn’t want this to happen ok it just did ok and I’m sorry and tell Nate I’m sorry too”. “Look you should be grateful for what he did because if he didn’t do it you would be dead and tell him you’re sorry yourself” Thea said and she hung up and walked back towards her brother.

**With Nate and the others while Thea’s on the phone**

“Hey you ok you’ve been staring in to space and twirling the ring on your finger for a few minutes now” said Nathan to Caitlin who was staring into space. She shook her head and said “Yes I’m fine just thinking of my fiancé”. Nathan caught the hesitation so he quickly changed the subject. “How long do you think they will go on for until they decide a name for him”?

Caitlin silently thanked him for the change of subject and said “By the looks of things maybe now because Joe’s just got off the phone and he doesn’t look to happy”. “So it’s either the Arrow or Emerald Archer” Cisco said to everyone. “We got to go shops been robbed” Joe said once he joined everyone. “Here” Nathan said writing down his number and handing it to Caitlin. “Call or text me if you want to hang out or have a chat” he said while smiling at her. “I might do” she teased him with a light blush on her face.

“Where’s Nate and everyone else at” Thea said once she sat back down. Cisco looked at Catlin to see her daydreaming with the blush still present and said “Don’t mind her she’s daydreaming about your brother, and they got called to work”. Thea smiled and said “Why is she daydreaming about my brother for.” Cisco smirked and said “Just before he left he gave her his number”.

Caitlin snapped out of her daydream and said “What I’m not daydreaming about anyone”. Thea and Cisco laughed and he said “Sure you’re not Cait we believe you come on lets head back you can join us if you want to Thea”. “Sure” she said as she followed them.

**30 minute later Central City Police Department**

“Not every day you walk in to store and the robber just hands himself over to us” Joe said as he and Nathan walked into his office. Barry told them he would meet them there because star labs needed him. Nathan’s phone buzzed and he answered it.

“I need your help Lenard Snart has us trapped in star labs and he’s going to kill us” Caitlin said nearly in tears.

“Hold on I will be there in a minute” he said as he walked to the door.

“Where you going” Joe said as he stood up. Nathan turned around and said “Snart’s at star labs and Caitlin is in trouble”.

Joe looked at him for a second and said “So what are you going to do”.

“I’m going to kill him” Nathan said as he ran out of the room.

Nathan ran down the street back to his house but stopped when Joe pulled up next to him.

“Get in” he said. Nathan jumped in and Joe sped off. “Where we going” Joe said once Nathan was seated. Nathan looked at him and said “My house”.

They arrived at his house and Nathan jumped out of the car and ran into the house and into the basement. Joe followed him and his eyes widened once he arrived in the basement. “You’re the vigilante” he said as he looked around the room.

Nathan appeared a few seconds later suited up and said “I’m going to save them and after that you can do what you want with me”. Joe nodded his head and they went to his car and drove to star labs.

**Star Labs**

They arrived at star labs to see the door covered in ice. Nathan pulled an explosive arrow out of his quiver and fired it at the door. “What’s that going to do” Joe asked. The arrow exploded a few seconds later and Nathan said “That” and walked into the building.

Nathan pulled an arrow out of his quiver while Joe loaded his gun up as they checked around. They heard a faint voice say “You won’t get away with this” from underneath them. Nathan tapped Joe on the shoulder and nodded to the stairs. They arrived downstairs to see Snart aiming the gun at Caitlin and Thea while Barry and Cisco where tied up.

“Hey leave them alone” Nathan said while aiming his bow at him. Snart looked at him and said “I was wondering when you were going to show up which one should a kill first”?

“Neither” Nathan said as he chucked a small arrow at Snart and it hit the wall next to him

“You missed me” Snart said while laughing.

Nathan smirked and said “I never miss”. The arrow exploded into a white light. Joe untied Barry and Cisco while Nathan got Caitlin and Thea.

“Take them up stairs I will deal with Snart” Nathan said while turning round. They ran upstairs and Catlin said “Is he going to be ok”. Joe looked at her and said “Knowing him he will be”. Caitlin studied Joe for a few seconds and said “Joe you know who it is under the hood don’t you”. Barry and Thea’s eyes widened as Cisco said “Guys you should take a look at this”.

They looked at the computer to see Snart on the ground with Nathan standing over him aiming his bow at him.

“Lenard Snart You have failed this city”.


End file.
